La fin d'une année, le début s'une vie
by Sami-Saka
Summary: La fin de l'année de terminale approche rapidement, et il faut se préparer à passer le bac. OS. Présence d'un couple homosexuel.


**Note de l'auteur** : Youhou ! Le premier OS que j'ai écrit sur Amour Sucré. Il a un petit moment maintenant, mais il avait été posté sur le forum.

Vous pouvez retrouver l'original au lien suivant (en enlevant les espaces) : www. amoursucre forum /t46365,1-recueil-d-os-bl-autre-les-courbes-noires -de-l-inspiration. htm

**Disclaimer** : Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de ChiNoMiko et de Beemoov, excepté Sasha qui m'appartient de droits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasha avouait sans difficulté que la fin de l'année scolaire de terminale qui arrivait à grands pas l'effrayait. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée au lycée Sweet Amoris. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter ses camarades, ses amis, ses attaches. Mais cela devenait impératif, elle devrait bientôt quitter la ville pour partir faire ses études supérieur.

Elle était donc d'humeur quelque peu morose en poussant la porte qui menait aux classes de l'établissement scolaire. Les élèves discutaient dans un brouhaha important. Elle se contenta de se diriger vers la classe ou devait avoir lieu son premier cours de la journée. Arrivée devant la salle, elle s'assit au sol, à côté de la porte, comme chaque matin. attendant le début du cour en écoutant de la musique.

Sasha arrivait toujours dans les première le matin, environ une demie-heure avant le début des cours. Mais elle savait que Rosa ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, deux grandes cuissardes noires lacées entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Et c'est ainsi que commença la journée.

Les cours s'enchainèrent ; histoire, philosophie, littérature. La concentration des élèves était exemplaire pour tenter d'assimiler chaque information que leur professeur laissait échapper, même s'il y avait toujours deux ou trois fauteurs de trouble pour discuter ou rire au fond de la classe. La jeune fille, elle, avait préférée se mettre entre Rosa et Armin. Le cours se passait d'ailleurs pour le mieux, même si elle était terriblement tentée d'arracher sa console à son ami geek qui voulait se faire discret sous sa table.

Ainsi passa la matinée, rapidement et routinière. Et enfin les élève furent libérés à la pause de midi, avec une heure et demi pour se reposer. Ils partirent ensemble de la salle pour retrouver le reste de leurs amis dans la cours du lycée, près du banc où ils mangeaient chaque jour. Oh, bien entendu, la logique voulait que Castiel tire la tête dans son coin, une cigarette au coin de la bouche -malgré l'interdiction de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais ça le rockeur s'en fichait comme de son premier slip- et Lysandre lui tournait le dos. Certainement un accrochage habituel entre les deux meilleurs amis, mais tout le monde savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait que quelques minutes.

Sasha regarda tout ce petit monde avec un sourire en coin. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une petite famille tous ensemble. Elle repéra Alexy, assit sur l'herbe derrière le banc, son casque sur les oreilles. Elle se laissa alors glisser à ses côté. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas très bien ces dernier temps et elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. En fait, tout était partit du fait qu'Armin avait une petite-amie. Cela pouvait paraître bénin pour une personne extérieur, mais Alexy était extrêmement jaloux des fréquentation de son jumeaux, et c'était à présent encore plus palpable qu'Armin passait la plupart de son temps avec sa petite copine. Le jeune homme se sentait seul et délaissé.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain-rouge posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et pris sa main dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Elle entendait les échos de la musique de Cash Cash qui passait à travers le casque que le jeune homme avait sur la tête. Mais Sasha pressentait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette histoire avec son frère qui lui ruinait le moral, et elle voulait en savoir plus.

Elle sentit son camarade serrer sa main, la remerciant silencieusement du réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Elle pris alors une inspiration, se lançant dans son interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alex ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Sasha pu entendre qu'il coupait la musique. Il sembla hésiter un instant, se retournant pour voir si personne ne les écoutait, avant de finalement poser son menton sur le haut des cheveux châtain.

- Il part. Demain sera le dernier jour ou nous pourrons le voir. Il a été admis dans une université de sport. Du coup, il a décidé de se plonger dans ses études pour tenter de monter au maximum ses notes...

Le tremblement contre sa poitrine brisa le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle savait parfaitement de qui parlait son ami. Elle s'était bien doutée que cette fin d'année serait difficile pour tout le monde. Mais voir Alexy dans cette état lui faisait plus de mal que le reste. Elle eu un petit sourire, une idée pour le faire sortir de ses idées noires :

- Hey, Alex, j'ai eu ma paye hier. On va faire un tour chez Leigh ce soir ?!

Il releva la tête subitement. Et Sasha suivit le mouvement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et malgré les traces de larmes que l'on pouvait voir, il avait un éclat dans les yeux qui montrait parfaitement à sa charmante amie qu'après lui avoir proposé une telle sortie elle n'avait pas intérêt à se défiler ! Mais bien entendu ce n'était absolument pas dans ces projets.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du banc où se trouver le reste du groupe. Elle tomba par inadvertance nez-à-nez avec le postérieur de Lysandre. Elle se dit que décidément ce mec avait vraiment des fesses parfaite avant de se rendre compte de sa pensée et de se décaler pour ne plus l'avoir dans se champs de vision -et se disant, qu'heureusement pour elle la petite-amie du victoriens n'était pas là-. Les échos de leur plaisanteries, les piques de Castiel et les yeux légèrement levés aux ciel de Lysandre lui rendirent le sourire, ainsi qu'à Alexy.

La pause de l'après-midi était venue après deux interminables heures d'espagnol qui auraient données à Sasha des envie de meurtres. Elle trouvait déjà qu'une heure c'était extrêmement long, mais deux heures...

Alors, lorsqu'enfin la pause avait sonnée, elle avait rapidement remballées ses affaires pour sortir. Elle s'était dirigée vers le club de jardinage, il y avait du soleil, et à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait personne. Elle s'assit sur le banc libre et posa son sac près d'elle et leva le visage vers le ciel afin de profiter des rayons du soleil.

C'est un mouvement près d'elle qui lui fit tourner la tête. Jade lui fit un sourire, avant de la rejoindre.  
Ce jeune-homme avait été réellement le premier avec qui elle avait discuté. Comme à son arrivé ses premiers rapports avec Castiel avaient été tendu et que le lèche-bottisme de Nathaniel lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle ne discutait pas avec grand monde. Mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme au cheveux vert, les liens s'étaient crées d'eux-même, et elle s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise avec lui.

Son camarade s'assit donc à côté d'elle sur le banc et déposa un baiser sur son front en signe de salut. Elle eut la pensée furtive qu'elle ne révérait plus Jade non plus, et ça lui serra le cœur. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup attachée au jeune-homme. Certainement trop. Oh, ne pensez pas qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses sentiments pour lui, bien au contraire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais Jade était beau garçon, et il avait plutôt pas mal de succès auprès des filles de Sweet Amoris -et, Sasha s'en doutait bien, certainement également auprès des filles de son propre lycée-.

Le jardinier remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa alors son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour le réconforter. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge lui fut reconnaissante de ce geste et du fait qu'il ne posa aucune question. Elle se cala confortablement contre lui, attendant la fin de la pause qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

- Hey, Jade ? Elle attendit que son vis-à-vis réagisse avant de continuer. Comment est ton lycée ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas très différent d'ici. C'est partout pareil je suppose.

- Alors, pourquoi tu viens ici pour jardiner ? Notre club de jardinage n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel.

- Et bien, parce que dans mon lycée il n'y en à pas. On peut dire que vous avez de la chance.

Sasha, en son fort intérieur, se dit qu'effectivement, en un certain sens, ils avaient de la chance. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup les fleurs, depuis toute petite. Mais elle savait bien que la passion de Jade pour la nature était bien plus forte que son amour pour ces fragile plantes.

Finalement, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la petite pause parvint jusqu'à eux. La rousse se releva alors, se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme de laquelle elle ne s'était pas encore soustraite. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur sa joue avant d'aller d'un pas entrainant vers la porte du lycée et d'aller en cours pour ses deux dernières heures de la journée.

Lorsque que Sasha était arrivé au lycée le lendemain matin, elle avait été des plus surprise de voir un Alexy à ce point motivé alors qu'il n'était que sept heure et demi. Et d'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait déjà là si tôt. Elle remarqua qu'Armin avait accompagné son frère, mais celui-ci était trop concentré sur sa console portable pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle fixa alors son regard sur Alex, qui remarqua immédiatement son interrogation muette. Il lui répondit simplement par un grand sourire.

Tout les deux avaient pas mal discuté la veille. D'ailleurs, discrètement, Sasha avait tenté d'avoir l'avis de Leigh sur une situation comme celle-ci, mais elle avait rapidement laissé tombé. Le grand frère de Lysandre n'était décidément pas doué dans ce genre de domaine. Mais elle avait été tout de même rassurée de voir que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus allait mieux après leur escapade.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information de la part de son ami pour le moment. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber pour le moment, mais il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

A la pause de dix heures, personne n'eut le temps de voir le jeune homme, qu'il était déjà partit dieu savait où. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge se doutait bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle partit faire un tour dans la cour, peut-être qu'elle le croiserait. Là-bas, elle discuta un petit peu avec Violette, mais aucune trace de son ami aux yeux roses. Finalement elle abandonna l'idée de le trouver, il viendrait la voir lorsqu'il serait décidé.

A la reprise des cours, il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, ce qui étonna Sasha, c'était bien la première fois que son ami était en retard. Et Kentin, qui était à côté d'elle, fronça les sourcil, lui aussi l'avait remarqué.  
Il en fut de même à la pause de midi, Alexy s'éclipsa immédiatement, et personne ne le vit pendant l'heure et demie que dura le repas.

Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de notre protagoniste lorsque son camarade arriva à la reprise des cours, à treize heures quarante, main dans la main avec un grand basketteur. Elle comprit immédiatement les cachoteries du jumeau d'Armin. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au coup et de le secouer comme un prunier.  
La réaction de Rosa fut de rire à la réaction de sa camarade, elle, se doutait parfaitement de ce qui se tramait. Sasha lâcha finalement son ami, mais elle était vraiment très heureuse de la tournure de la situation, et grâce à Dajan, elle était sur qu'Alexy irait beaucoup mieux, et, espérait-elle, peut-être se détacherait-il de son frère.

Et ainsi continua les cours, jours après jours, routine quotidienne, presque ennuyeuse, mais que nous ne voulons pas changer. Et trop rapidement arriva la fin du mois de mai. Les élèves ne quittaient plus le nez de leurs cours -et d'ailleurs, les fois où la petite-amie de Lysandre était en notre compagnie, elle se plaignait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui à cause des révisions-. Ça en devenait éprouvant, mais personne ne lâchait l'affaire.

Dans moins de trois semaines aurait lieu les épreuves de bac, mais Sasha n'en pouvais plus, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme de travail. Elle se demandait comment ses amis faisait pour s'en sortir aussi bien. Pendant les heures de trous, elle se mettait entre Lysandre et Rosa pour réviser, mais la encore elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle observait ses deux amis, plongés des leurs feuilles de révision, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors, comme la cloche sonnait, elle décida d'aller voir Jade au jardin. Elle savait qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Ça lui ferait du bien de le voir. Surtout qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion puisque la semaine suivante ils passaient le bac blanc puis l'année scolaire se terminerait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert était en train d'arroser les plantes. Elle s'assit alors comme à son habitude sur le banc en bois. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Jade profite de son moment d'inattention pour mettre ses main mouillées dans le haut de son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter et pester. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement calmée, s'appuya contre le jeune homme qui était derrière elle. Il la laissa faire et passa ses main devant son buste pour la maintenir contre lui.

- Tu vas me manquer. laissa-t-elle échapper après un long silence.

- Je sais. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Il se glissa sur le banc, faisant attention à ce que sa camarade garde la même position contre lui. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux châtain-rouge afin de les faire passer sur son épaule, lui permettant ainsi de voir le visage de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, et ce fut finalement tout naturellement que leurs lèvres finirent par glisser les unes contre les autres, doucement.

~Après de longues journées de révisions intensives, Sasha finit par avoir son bac. Certes, de justesse, mais son travail fut payant, malgré ses difficultés. Et ce fut avec ses amis, et surtout avec Jade, qu'elle fêta son nouveau diplôme.~

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
